


Thyme and Honesty Make Discipline

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, Daichi just likes the nickname, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Smut, Spanking, but not at all, mild restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Daichi and Sugawara are doubtlessly weirdos. This applies to sex too.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Kudos: 84





	Thyme and Honesty Make Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5: Daddy kink  
> Which I don’t know how to write, so you got this thing.

Suga turned his head and peaked around, unblinking, anticipatory. The room was lit dim with the single lamp that burned lambent on the dresser. This place had become so familiar to him, so safe, he and Daichi’s bedroom of seven years. They had purchased the house as soon as they were able, moving from their apartment once they had procured a steady set of income. The place was a small one-story on the corner, perfect for a couple just starting out, and well, with one adopted child, the pair hadn’t seen it fit to move yet. Their child was currently being sat by Nishinoya and Asahi, giving the couple some much deserved time to themselves. And well, after an at home dinner date and a marathon of a tv series they both liked, Suga a little tipsy and Daichi equally buzzed, sex seemed like a good idea. Who cares if it was around two in the morning? Suga held his breath, eyes sparkling as Daichi bound his wrists behind his back. They were already well into their roll play, having started in the living room and moved into the bedroom, where the sheets were, where the condoms were, where Suga’s evening scarf, which was now wrapped around his wrists, was. 

“You really shouldn’t look so excited to be punished,” Daichi climbed onto the bed to meet Suga at the backboard, cupping his chin in one hand, bringing his face close. Suga blinked, and he looked so dang cute doing it. 

“Well I mean,” Suga breathed, because of course despite his hands were bound, he’d know just how to be seductive. He bit his lip and looked away, though he would’ve much rather strung his hand in Daichi’s dark hair. “Why should I be nervous when it’s you.. Daddy?” He peered sidelong, brown eyes wide and bright, welcoming under his fan of lashes. “I think,” and he shivered, purposefully, “I think I’d enjoy just about anything you did to me.”

“I think you’ll think differently when I start touching you,” Daichi murmured, words trailing off as he kissed him. He was excited, too, a warmth filling his stomach. Suga melted, privy to his hands twitching beneath his scarf, and bit down on Daichi’s lip, irritated he couldn’t touch him. Daichi moaned, and in the next instance had withdrawn and flicked Suga’s cheek. Suga gasped. It stung. 

“Don’t be so aggressive,” Daichi spoke low. Suga pursed his lips and dropped his head in an apologetic bow. Perhaps this would be difficult after all. Daichi crawled into Suga’s lap, straddling his thighs. He kissed him once more, fingers working to undo the thread of buttons lining Suga’s shirt. Suga’s shirt parted, but it would never fully slide off because of his bound hands. This fact also irritated him, but how could he stay irritated when Daichi’s hands, his warm, strong, deft hands were running down his newly exposed skin? Good god he wanted to touch Daichi too, massage his chest and trace his light abdominal frame, feel his back arch the way it would when Suga blew hot breath over his ears and neck while gingerly fondling his cock.

“You’ll never stop being pretty to me, Koushi,” Daichi murmured, sliding his fingers over Suga’s stomach, his waist, his hips, which was all squishy flab and soft pinkish skin. Suga had gotten a little heavier over the years, and Daichi appreciated the extra meat in every volume. “Now don’t move okay?” he leaned, tipping his head, taking Suga’s nipple into his mouth, sucking, tweaking the other between his fingers. Suga yelped, hands shaking. God he needed to hang onto something, he needed to hang onto Daichi. His lips parted in a moan as Daichi grind down on him. His hips rolled, his body trembled, and he pushed up for more. 

“Hey!” Daichi pulled back, “I told you not to move y’know?” 

“Ummm, sorry?” Suga crooned, as he still insisted on playing seductive, “How do you expect me not to move when you feel so good huh?” 

“So, you don’t listen, and you talk back?” Daichi huffed. 

“Oh geez, however are you gonna deal with me?” Suga gasped, coyly, shying back against the backboard. Daichi blew a breath. Suga’s challenging nature was truly just awful, annoying, impossible. 

So ten minutes later he had flipped Suga on his back, hands still very much tied, and rained hits with a sleek leather belt down on Suga’s ass and thighs. And man, was it an experience. Suga was in a hate love relationship with being spanked. He absolutely hated being humiliated, but he adored the feeling of it, adored how deep and harsh Daichi’s voice would get as he scolded him. 

“You’re so bad!” 

“You need to be good.” 

“Don’t challenge Daddy!’ 

“Don’t talk back!” 

And each hit seemed to get harder and harder, rougher, faster, louder. Suga convulsed, curled up only to have Daichi drag him back on his stomach. He’d yelp, and whimper, the assaulted skin growing hot, tender. And well, he loved it. Everything in his field of vision was a little out of focus, his breaths were shallow and gasping.

“Well?” Daichi loomed over him, hands at his hips, belt fisted in his fingers. 

“I...” Suga lifted his head and peaked over his shoulder at him, “i...” He tried to catch his breath, words coming out airy and weak, “I’m sorry ... Daddy.” 

“You’re such a terrible wife,” Daichi sniffed, but he let the belt hit the floor and was unraveling the scarf from Suga’s hands. He let Suga wiggle his fingers then he was caressing up and down his back, massaging that adorable butt of his and his thighs. 

“I know, I suck,” Suga sighed, a laugh in his words. “I’m ready for you to take me now, Daddy.”  
Daichi rolled his eyes. How the hell was he already giving orders? Moms. 

And the sex that followed was good, sweet, and quite rough, with Suga left on his back while Daichi, his tough, authoritative Daichi, pounded into him, a hand curled in his silver hair, biting his ear, whispering soft nothings, sucking marks into his neck. 

“You’re such a great husband,” Suga said, accepting a KitKat from Daichi. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Daichi’s cheek, then his lips. “Really,” he added, with an extra kiss to his nose. 

“And I could never ask for a better wife,” Daichi grinned. Suga matched his smile, splitting his KitKat in two and passing one half to Daichi. The living room Tv played as a hum in the background. The pair huddled close, Suga already with the KitKat in his mouth and one hand on his glass of milk, Daichi with the remote in his hand and already complaining about how horrible Netflix had gotten. 

Suga laughed, light and charming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by. :)  
> Take care now <3


End file.
